


a Trap.............For my Heart // Garuku Bluemoon x reader // Dead By Daylight AU

by GIJinx



Category: Dead By Daylight, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Author regrets nothing, Blood, Dan just trust someone, F/M, Gar is sweet, Scars are beautiful, but the Entity bullies him, doesnt makes sense, lots of blood, not sure how much blood, reader is not afraid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIJinx/pseuds/GIJinx
Summary: I’m not afraid of him. He may be a monster, but I am not scared.A Dead By Daylight AU where Gar is the killer and Dan, Wade, Molly, and You are the survivors.





	1. Wake Me Up

I woke up with a terrible pain in my back. I groaned, trying to stretch out my muscles as I took in my surroundings. To my left was a burning fire, and, although I could feel no heat coming from it, it was comforting.

"Hey there." A low voice spoke to my right, and I whipped my head back to see a man in his late twenties kneeling next to me.

"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want?" I panicked, dragging myself away from him. He stood up to follow me, and in the firelight I could see his towering figure.

"Wow, a lot of questions." He chuckled, a sad grin gracing his features as his eyes welled with tears. "Nin would've loved you."

I felt bad for the man, who obviously had gone through some major loss recently.

"I'm sorry, sir. But, please, can you tell me where I am?" I asked with a voice sweet with sympathy.

"Where are you? Well, miss, You are at the Macmillan Estate." He held out his hand for me to grab. "And I'm Wade."

"I'm Y/n, it's nice to meet you." I took his hand and he helped me up.

Suddenly, Wade froze. Then, as soon as he stopped moving, he started again. In seconds we were racing towards an unknown location.

"Wade? Where are we going?" I breathed as I tried to keep up to his fast pace.

"Don't you hear it?" He replied, fear glistening in his eyes as he yanked us behind a big rock.

"Hear what?" I asked, confusion evident.

"The heart beat, Gars coming."

"Who the hell is Gar?" The only response I got was another yank, this time into what seemed like a mine.

\---

"Who's Gar?" I asked again as Wade sealed off the entrance to the mine. Yet again, I did not receive a reply.

Whoever this man was, he was scaring Wade really bad. After a few minutes of sitting down and catching our breath, He stood back up and began walking again.

"Come one, we have to keep moving." He gestured for me to follow, and, despite the fact that my body was screaming for oxygen, I followed him.

\---

"Ok, you have to trust me. These people are a little.........odd, but they're nice once you get to know them." Wade explained to me as we neared the mouth to another cave. What we walked in on was not what I expected.

A blonde-haired man sat in the corner, reading something on the wall, while a blonde girl sat in the middle drawing something.

"Wade!" The woman exclaimed as she noticed him, jumping up and hugging him. 

"Hey, Molly." He kissed her head, then pulled apart from the hug.

"Y/n, this is Molly." The woman looked over at me and smiled kindly.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. Wish it were in different circumstances, but I guess now is better than never." She lightly hugged me, and by hugged me, I mean that she wrapped her arms around me and I just stood there awkwardly.

"And that is Dan." Wade pointed to the guy in the corner. The man merely nodded before averting his gaze back to the chicken-scratch.

"Here, I'll go and set up a bed for you while you talk to these two very, erm, nice people." Wade smiled before leaving.

"I'm sorry about Dan, he hasn't been the same since Nin died." Molly said apologetically.

"What happened to her?" I asked, wanting to get the most amount of information about this place that I could.

"She got sacrificed by Gar."

"There's all this talk about this Gar guy, yet I still don't know who he is."

"Y/n, he's the killer."


	2. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter two! Hope you enjoy! :D

  
"He's a what???" I asked, my voice overflowing with alarm.

"He kills us, the survivors. But, the weird thing is, after we die, we just respawn with another killer." Molly took a shaky breath.

"Death is not an escape."

My mind was scattered with panic and I began to shake. I was never gonna get out of this. I was never going to see anybody again. And......

"Wait, You said a different killer? Does that mean that we all end up with the same person?" I asked, a tiny spark of hope kindling in my heart.

"No, the people who survive get to be free, they are taken to a campfire where they can live freely without the monstrosities. The people who die get spread out and go to different killers."

That is all I had to know. I had to get us, all of us, out of here.

\---

Wade finished setting up my bed, afterwards saying that he and Molly had to go and look for generators.

"What are generators?" I had asked.

"We have to complete five of them to open the gates." Wade had replied as he and Molly walked out.

Now, I was just sitting here, staring at Dan. He was shaking in the corner, and I was building up the courage to go and comfort him. When he started whispering Nins name, I broke and went to sit next to him.

"Hey Dan." I quietly said, sitting with my arms around me knees.

"Sup." His voice was hoarse.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"It was my fault."

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head like a dog.

"I told her to keep working on the generator! I was dead hook! It should've been me!" He cried, and I hugged him.

"It's not your fault. She decided to keep working, not you." I comforted him, and he cried into my shoulder. That's the scene that Wade and Molly decided to walk in on.

\---

They had paid no attention to what we were doing, they only glanced at us before pulling out something to eat.

"Here, we found this in one of the chests." Molly said, handing all of us a piece of bread. I only just realized how hungry I was, and I gulped it down almost immediately.

"Thanks, Molly." I smiled at her before getting up.

"Where are you going?" She asked as I went towards the caves entrance.

"I need to scout the area and get used to its surroundings so that I can help with escaping." I told her. I needed to get us out as soon as possible.

"Here, at least take this and burn it in the nearest fire." She handed me a wreath of roses with a heart in the middle.

"What do I need this for?" I asked, pocketing it.

"It will help you hear the heartbeat better; Wade said you didn't hear it last time."

I thanked her before walking towards the entrance to the mine.

\---

I had been out for a while now, just mapping out the place, when I heard a loud heartbeat in my ears. Realizing that this was the sound that scared Wade so much, I jumped up and went racing towards the coal mine.

While on my way, I caught a glimpse of Gar. He was tanned with dark, curly hair. Nothing seemed off about him, besides the fact that his skin was scarred and he was holding bear traps. Oh, and the fact that he was wearing a mask.

He paused when he saw me, and I just kept running.

Gars P.O.V.

That girl wasn't here before, and she looked different. She was definitely new, because she did not hold the scared, hopeless look that the others had. Instead, she looked determined, a trait that I wasn't used to seeing.

Beyond that, she was quite pretty. She had h/c (hair color) hair that went to her waist, and she was wearing a black shirt with the words, 'I care about the bullies, because I don't know what happened to them.'

As soon as she was there, she was gone. I had hesitated too long, and now I would be punished by the Entity.


End file.
